No puedo dormir, amor
by Keina-san
Summary: No había espacio suficiente para la descripción del fic por lo que la encontrarás al principio del primer capítulo. -Personajes pertenecientes a Horikoshi. -Mundo Alterno (AU)


_Descripción de la historia: El destino le dio a Bakugō Katsuki la fortuna de tener todo en la palma de su mano desde el día de su nacimiento, mejor dicho, desde antes de que él llegara al mundo. Su padre y madre, grandes empresarios, jamás le dijeron no a ninguno de sus caprichos, eso para compensar el poco tiempo que le dedicaban, provocando que se volviera alguien egoísta y sin interés a los demás. La única persona que merecía su atención era el hombre que le cuidó y vio crecer durante largos 19 años, Yagi Toshinori, mayordomo de la residencia. Y pronto, sin esperarlo, alguien más estaría ante su vista, irrumpiendo en su vida sin decir nada._

Capítulo 1

…

— Joven amo, es de día. –Dijo un hombre esbelto y alto, de cabello rubio, mientras abría una de las cortinas de la gran habitación. Bakugō gruñó.

— Toshinori, es demasiado temprano, maldición. ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no me molestes en día sábado? –Quejó sacando los pies de la cama.

— Mis disculpas pero el día de hoy vendrá su madre. El trabajo que ejercía en Alemania finalizó antes de lo esperado. –Mencionó a la vez que ayudaba al menor a colocarse el saco de su pijama.

— ¿Y el estúpido viejo?

— Aún continúa en Canadá. Se espera que vuelva en dos semanas.

El de ojos escarlata chasqueó la lengua antes de avanzar en dirección al baño y tomar una ducha después de hacer sus necesidades.

El cariño que mostraba a sus progenitores no era agradable, desde siempre le habían importado, sí, poco pero en un nivel diferente y no era un gran amor el que tenía para ellos.

Cuando terminaban esos viajes de negocios su habitación terminaba por tener menos espacio. Su madre le traía ropas, cuadros y muñecos de peluche de cada lugar al cuál asistía, en cambio, su padre, jamás se sabía que era lo nuevo que llevaría a casa recordando que lo último fue a su bobo hermano menor, Kanaye. Ese día la casa estuvo llena de gritos y llanto, era la primera vez que veía a la señora que le dio la vida tan devastada y sin palabras, desde ese momento el hombre de la casa no era mas que basura ante sus ojos. Su padre dejó de merecer el derecho a decir que era padre suyo en ese momento.

Terminando la ducha ya había ropa en la cama que debía vestir para la ocasión. Un pantalón y chaleco color hueso, camisa y calceta blancas más un par de zapatos de cuero color marrón de punta redonda. «Esto es una molestia», se dijo.

Justo se terminó de arreglar cuando escuchó el grito de una fémina llamándolo, su madre había llegado a casa. No tardó en bajar a la primera planta usando las escaleras. Creía que sería mas rápido que esperar el elevador. Vivir en el tercer piso tenía sus puntos negativos si había que darse prisa.

Ya con ella se encontraban algunos de los empleados metiendo las cosas dentro de la sala principal, a un lado su hermano de 6 años y en el vientre de esa joven mujer un pequeño bulto que comenzaba a asomarse. Bakugō seguía sin creer que esa señora le perdonara una infidelidad a aquel que tenía por esposo. No interesaba si la madre de ese chiquillo había muerto y ya no quedaba otro ser humano que pudiera cuidarlo, una engaño era un engaño.

…

— Katsuki, Kanaye, les he traído algo especial en ésta ocasión. –De una caja pequeña y aterciopelada sacó un par de pulseras con los nombres de solo tres personas. Nombre que pertenecían a los dos hombres presentes y uno más que parecía ser el nombre del próximo integrante. — ¿Les gusta? Realmente no pude pensar en nada mejor para el trío de hermanos, por eso espero la usen y que con eso recu… –Bakugō interrumpió dejando la cadena sobre el sofá donde su madre estaba sentada.

— No quiero esa basura, Mitsuki. Si querías traerme algo que valiera la pena debería ser un par de padres para ese maldito enano.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo, Katsuki?

— ¿No es obvio, mujer? Te digo que traigas un par de idiotas que quieran a ese inút…

¿Qué?

— Cállate. –Ordenó después de haberse levantado y abofetear a su hijo, dejando la marca de sus dedos en la pálida piel. — Kanaye es tú hermano, entiende eso, Katsuki.

— No lo es.

— ¡Lo es! –Tomó la cadena que había caído al suelo obligándolo a ponérsela. — ¡La usarás! ¡Verás los nombres cada maldita mañana y cada maldita noche, ¿entiendes?! ¡Me importa una mierda que no quieras, la usarás!

— ¡No quiero esa cosa en mi muñeca!

— ¡No me importa! ¡Te dije que la usarás y eso harás! –Bakugō frunció el entrecejo dejando que su madre le colocara esa atadura a sus emociones. — Quiero que la usen y que piensen, que recuerden, ¡que sepan que siempre se tendrán los unos a los otros! ¿Lo entiendes, Katsuki?

— Lo que sea. Si eso es todo me largo, no quiero saber más.

— Joven amo, espere. Su padre está de vuelta.

— Llegó mucho antes, Toshinori.

— Me disculpo por mi fatal error. –Inclinó levemente la cabeza y su espalda, Bakugō resopló.

— Estaré en mi habitación, no me molestes hasta la hora de la cena.

Con calma inexistente subió de uno en uno los escalones que hace nada había pisado. Sus oídos atendieron el sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose y de unos nuevos pasos haciendo eco en el suelo, apenas había terminado por llegar al segundo piso cuando se giró y encontró con unos cabellos rojos que cubrían parte de ese nuevo rostro, y una sonrisa muy expresiva y sincera.

— ¡Buenos días! ¡Mi nombre es Kirishima Eijiro, a partir de hoy estaré bajo su cuidado! –Gritó con todo entusiasmo en dirección al adulto rubio de la casa.

— ¿Sí? –Yagi ladeó la cabeza mostrando clara confusión. En eso vio como su padre se acercó, dando una amistosa palmada en la espalda de su mejor conocido y comentó que el nuevo empleado fungiría como aprendiz de mayordomo.

— Ya veo, amo. –Ambos sonrieron y el chico que observaba desde lo alto solo decidió continuar con el camino que el mismo interrumpió.

…

La oscuridad se distinguía en cada esquina de la pieza del hijo mayor, iluminado solo un poco por la luz que la luna y el ridículo atardecer comenzaba a brindarle. La hora de la cena estaba a minutos de darse. Con desgana se levantó del sofá donde descansaba, observó la cadena en su muñeca y suspiró desinteresadamente. Pasaron un par de minutos y él continuaba de pie, fastidiado de la anormal impuntualidad de su mayordomo para indicarle que debía bajar al comedor fue a jalar de la manija de su puerta, logrando abrirla sin esfuerzo alguno. A la vez que alzaba la vista una sombra pasó corriendo y rápido regresó frente a él.

— ¡Bakugō! –Negó. — ¡Bakugō-sama, la cena está servida! –Avisó el nuevo empleado. Mientras continuaba hablando para explicarle el porqué no apareció a tiempo ante él, Katsuki no dejaba de revisarlo de pies a cabeza. Ahora su cabello suelto estaba atado en una coleta y aquella ropa de civil pobretón cambió a un traje oscuro de cola larga, como pingüino. — … Y terminé por perderme, lo siento.

— No importa.

— Por cierto, mi nombre es Kir…

— Muévete, estorbas. –Le empujó con todas sus fuerzas, esperando verle caer directo al suelo, sin embargo, ese novato era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. — ¡Estorbas, imbécil! ¿¡Acaso no hablas el mismo idioma que yo, tarado de pacotilla!? ¡Quítate! –Kirishima sonrió a la vez que despejaba el camino. — Idiota.

— Es tal y como su señora madre mencionó. Usted no es alguien amable, es como un maldito malagradecido. Es alguien bueno en todo y demasiado orgulloso.

Una sonrisa chueca se asomó en los belfos del rubio. Nadie nunca, aparte de Mitsuki, le había dicho esas cosas a la cara. Estaba lo suficiente molesto como para volar la cara del novato en mil pedazos con sus puños a pesar de que se trataban de simples palabras, lo sabía pero era inevitable sentirse atropellado por ello.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes cerrar la puerta con fuerza suficiente para provocar un leve temblor donde estaban parados e ignorar a ese tipo y por fin ir con su familia. La cocinera no recordaba hace cuanto fue la última vez que preparó tanta comida, era una gran sorpresa tenerlos a todos probando sus platillos.

La cena inició y terminó en completo silencio, las sillas ocupadas quedaron vacías y los rostros de sus dos empleados principales y más veteranos llenos de nostalgia.

Yagi e Inko recordaban los primeros días que vivieron con la familia de solo dos integrantes, el inicio de su vida como parte de ellos. El día que Bakugō llegó, el día donde la antes joven cocinera se casó, el día donde el antes joven mayordomo perdió a su prometida, el día que Izuku nació y se volvió el mejor amigo de ese niño tan lleno de talentos, el día que su esposo y su pequeño hijo de solo ocho años desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, la primera pelea de los señores de la casa y el nuevo integrante. Muchas cosas ocurrieron durante solo veinte años.

— La llegada del joven a la vida de los señores provocó grandes cambios. Ellos tenían pequeñas discusiones sobre como debían cuidar al bebé de forma adecuada, fue ahí cuando tu entraste en acción y prácticamente te volviste un padre para él.

— Maldición, incluso siendo un bebé era bastante complicado. Ahora que es un adulto es difícil tratar con él cuando se enfada de verdad.

— Es cierto. Nada es suficiente cuando eso ocurre, tampoco cuando está triste. –Mencionó una señora un poco robusta y de cabello verde

— … Sí.

— Katsuki-sama sufrió bastante la desaparición de mi hijo. No lo demostró pero para un niño de doce años una pérdida significa bastante, mas si se trata de alguien cercano.

— Obligó a las familias de sus compañeros de escuela buscarlo, durante una semana recibía informes de esos hombres y ninguno lo pudo localizar.

— Sí, cuando vino a mí con una cara de derrota me imaginé que no pudo hacer nada más. No quería mortificarlo con mi deseo. –Fijó su mirada en la espalda de su compañero de trabajo, la cual lucía apagada. — Pero como madre aún deseo que entre por la puerta principal de ésta casa y me diga que ha vuelto.

— Nana… -Inko mordió su labio inferior. — Nana era una chica demasiado alegre. En su último minuto de vida me vi obligado a sonreír, ella junto con nuestro hijo tuvieron que partir de éste mundo antes que yo. –Alzó la vista en dirección al techo y rió. — Pero está bien. Estoy completamente seguro de que ahora están caminando juntos por la orilla del mar, esperando por mí, pero van a tener que ser bastante pacientes.

— Sí, lo siento.

— No te preocupes. –Tomó los utensilios usados en la cena para limpiarlos con un trapo seco.

— Así que eso pasó. –La mujer dejó caer un vaso por la sorpresa de la voz.

— K-Kirishima.

— Joven Kirishima.

— Oh, ¿los asusté? Me disculpo por eso.

— No. –Respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo. Habían olvidado al muchacho una vez se sumergieron en el pasado.

— Entonces… no sé si es apropiado o no preguntar pero, ¿acaso Bakugō se comporta de esa manera porque tiene miedo de perder a alguien de nuevo? El luce bastante distante de toda la familia, por eso supongo que es una de las razones. La señora Mitsuki y su hermanito hablan bastante bien de él pero luce como si no le importara en lo más mínimo.

— ¡Kirishima! –Gritó Masaru, el señor de la casa. — ¡No te traje aquí para que te metieras en la vida de mi hijo! Vienes solo a trabajar, ¿lo entiendes? –Kirishima asintió con lentitud. — Y ustedes no hablen de cosas que no deben. Solo son empleados.

— Sí, señor. Lo sentimos.

Inko rápido apoyó sus rodillas en el suelo para recoger los pedazos de vidrio que estaban regados sobre la loza. El señor aún continuaba hablando en voz alta, dando un sermón a esos tres, sin pausa alguna. El piso ahora ya estaba limpio, los trastes lavados y secos, y los empleados en fila en espera de la sanción que recibirían por tal acto de descuido.

En ese momento el rubio llegó al sitio del disturbio, quería dormir pero los gritos podían oírse en cada maldita zona. «¡Ya cállate, viejo estúpido», bramó, «No dejas a nadie descansar con tus estúpidos gritos de mierda»

— Katsuki, tú eres quien debería guardar silencio. Esto es un habla entre adultos. –El mencionado guió sus ojos hasta el chico de su misma edad o posiblemente un par de años más joven que él, claramente había un error en la oración que había escuchado.

— No me llames por mi nombre, anciano. Escucharlo de ti es asqueroso. –Metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón. — ¿Y no me vas a presentar al que tal vez es mi nuevo hermano? ¿Su madre también murió y por eso lo trajiste aquí con la boba excusa de ser un empleado más? ¿¡Eh!? –Su padre se acercó al él con toda intención de darle un golpe a puño cerrado en la mejilla o el mentón, Bakugō cerró los ojos, mostrándose firme y esperando recibir esa insignificante herida, cosa que jamás llegó. — Tú… ¿¡Qué mierda crees que haces!?

— Metiéndome en lo que no me incumbe, Bakugō-sama. –Kirishima se inclinó a modo de disculpa a ambas partes. Sus palabras fueron que no volvería a meterse en asuntos de la familia pero haciendo evidente una condición.

«Usted me trajo aquí con el fin de proteger a Bakugō sin importar qué, eso es justo lo que haré, Señor Masaru. No permitiré que él sea herido de nuevo. No importa si hablamos sobre sus sentimientos o sobre su físico, yo no dejaré que nada le pase.»

A eso el mayor sonrió, en efecto, para eso le había contratado y demostró que seguiría al pie de la letra su orden. Masaru bien sabía sobre el rencor que recibía de su hijo pero eso no hacia menos el amor que tenía por su niño. Pronto abandonó la sala dejando a los empleados y a su sucesor en el lugar. Kirishima cayó de rodillas, aliviado, y con un pañuelo que llevaba en el bolsillo de su saco limpió la sangre que comenzaba a bajar por el mentón.

— Demonios, creí que moriría. –Rió un poco. — Disculpen todos, no creí que Masaru-san fuera a golpear de verdad. Su puño es bastante fuerte, todo un hombre.

— No te rías, idiota. –Los tres vieron al joven amo a los ojos. Su ceño fruncido era demasiado exagerado y se podía notar un leve temblor en sus mofletes. — ¡Nadie te pidió tu estúpida intervención!

— Me contrataron para protegerlo, eso haré. Aunque rechace mi compañía ahí estaré cuando sea necesario. –Serio y sin dudas habló. En un principio se le fue dicho, se le pidió que cuidara de ese niño mimado con personalidad desastrosa.

— Y una mierda… ¡No vuelvas a hacer algo tan estúpido, cabello de mierda!

— Que poco vocabulario. –Comentó cuando el rubio se dio media vuelta y desapareció de su vista. — ¿Están bien? Parece que las cosas se salieron de control por aquí.

— Joven Kirishima, ¿por qué hiciste algo así? –Preguntó el mayordomo.

— Bakugō es una buena persona, lo sé por sus ojos. Me mostró su determinación y también su ideal, también su preocupación por los demás. Él se metió en esto porque su padre terminaría por castigarlos a ustedes, los defendió desviando su atención a él. –Sonrió de oreja a oreja, mostrando todos sus dientes, pintos de color carmín. — ¡Es un gran chico!

¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESPERO TE HALLA GUSTADO EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO!


End file.
